The XFiles Season 10 The Hotel
by Skulz
Summary: A nasty, nasty story about the sex life of M & S "The Sex-Files" NOT FOR KIDS!!!
1. Sumthin Goin Down

The X-Files, Season 10  
  
She held her gun, shaking, "Come any closer and I'll shoot!" she warned, but he came closer. "Put the gun down!" she cried, helplessly, but he just kept coming closer, pointing his gun at her. "Damn it, Mulder! You're scaring me! Stop!" she cried. "No, Scully, it's either you or me!" he yelled and laughed like a madman, "I have to shoot you. I have to shoot you before you shoot me!" "Mulder! No!" Scully screamed as he shot her in the stomach. She looked down where the blood spilled out on her white blouse. Her eyes widened with fear and her jaw dropped. Then Scully collapsed on the ground with a thud. Then, Mulder came to. "Oh! Oh, no! Scully! Scully, can you hear me? Scully! Wake up! Wake up, Scully! Oh, what have I done! Scully!" he shouted. "Mulder!" Scully yelled in his ear, "Mulder, It's time to get up!" He opened one eye, "Scully?" he asked and scratched his head, "You. You were dead." "Uh-huh," she mumbled, "What a nice thing to dream about, Mulder." She stared at him for a little while, and then she shook her head and walked out of the hotel room. Mulder lifted himself out of the hard bed; his muscles were really strong looking and handsome. There were bags under his eyes, because of the short period that he slept. Mulder had just gotten out of jail and escaped the government just by a hair. But now he was safe. Or was he? Mulder made his way toward his suitcase and pulled out a toothbrush and some clean underwear. He walked into the small hotel bathroom and slowly took off his pants, then his shirt, then his socks, then his underwear and finally his undershirt, which revealed his sexy six-pack. Then, near the bed, he saw a radio. Hmmm. he thought and walked (in the nude!) over to the radio and turned it to the pop station. Hey, everybody! This is Mumbo Number Five! The radio boomed. Mulder smiled and looked in the mirror at himself. He felt proud of his hot, hot muscles and he began to dance to the song. "One, two, three, four, five! Everybody's in the car, so c'mon, let's drive!" Mulder sang to the radio as he danced in the nude to the mirror. Then, suddenly in came Scully. "Mulder, I got you're beer and- Oh, my God!" Scully cried and dropped the beer and potato chips. "Shit!" Mulder exclaimed and rummaged around for something to cover his dick and bare ass. Scully looked at him carefully, with widened eyes. Then she smiled, as if she were about to shoot Osama bin Laden. She tore off her clothes and threw Mulder onto the hard hotel bed and they fucked.  
  
I will finish this story, soon but I got caught up in other things. 


	2. Chips

CHAPTER 2~Caught!  
  
John Doggett and Monica Reyes walked side by side, hand in hand as they approached Mulder and Scully's room. John knocked three times and stood silently for a few moments.  
  
Then he pressed his ear to the door, and began to hear convulsing humping noises, it sounded as if they were taking sledge hammers to the bed! Then he began to giggle like a little school girl. "Monica!" he whispered, between giggles, "C'mere!"  
  
Agent Reyes pressed her ear to the door, and began laughing loudly. "A-Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-hah!" She laughed so hard, she fell down and started pounding the floor.  
  
John smiled at her and whispered, "Wanna see something even funnier?"  
  
Reyes managed to nod.  
  
He raised a sly eyebrow and yelled, "Tally-ho!" as he kicked in the door.  
  
Mulder and Scully gasped at this act of intrusion...  
  
"What's this?" he asked, in a sly sexual tone.  
  
"I...Chips..." Mulder muttered.  
  
Scully just lay there underneath the bare man and said nothing. She had been caught in the act of intercourse.  
  
((I told ya there'd be more!!!!!!!!!!)) 


	3. Aliens!

CHAPTER 3~Aliens!  
  
Doggett smiled, and jumped on the bed with the other two naked agents. "C'mon, Mulder! I've been waiting for this my whole life!" He ripped off his shirt. "Lick me!"  
  
Mulder gulped.  
  
"You know you wanna..." Doggy persuaded.  
  
"Ummm... Wouldn't you rather Scully did that?" he asked.  
  
Scully raised a skeptical eyebrow and telepathically told him, "NO!"  
  
"Moo." Doggett said and turned into a big cow.  
  
Reyes gasped and fell back, hitting her head on a something sharp.  
  
The naked Mulder and Scully ran over to her, and ripped off their masks, to reveal alien heads. Then they probed the dead agent.  
  
Mulder licked Scully's face, and they were beamed up into space, never to be seen again.  
  
Suddenly, Post Man Pat came into the room with a sack of mail. He looked around and saw the cow, the dead woman and the UFO. He sighed. What a day.  
  
((NO I AM NOT DRUNK! I'M JUST INSANE!))  
  
(Oh, by the way, I forgot the disclaimer. Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reyes, and Post Man Pat do not belong to me. Neither do cows, UFO's, hotels, skeptical eyebrows, mail, sledge hammers, or Osama Bin Laden.)  
  
Ok... this is the LAST time I'm writing a crazy fic like this shit. Have a nice day.  
  
!END! (Thank God!) 


End file.
